dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pybara
|manga debut = "Goku and Vegeta's Training |Race = Yardrat |Gender = |Occupation = Elder |Allegiance = |FamConnect = |Students = Goku Vegeta }} is the Yardrat elder, and the one who taught Goku the Instant Transmission. Appearance Compared to other Yardrats, Pybara is noticeably several times larger in both height and width. Unlike the others of his kind, Pybara also has two whiskers along with two pointed tips at the top of his head as opposed to the one like the other Yardrats. Personality Biography Background Pybara trained Goku after discovering he alongside Vegeta defeated the Ginyu Force who were committing horrors on Planet Yardrat before Frieza dispatched them to help him on the Battle on Planet Namek in December of Age 762. As the elder, Pybara is guarded by two Yardrat of the first type introduced. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga He meets Vegeta in Age 780 and agrees to help him with training to overcome the Energy Drain technique used by Moro in the conflict against him and his army, the Galactic Patrol Prisoners. He tells Vegeta of their studies of Spirit Control, a way to shift, split and grow their own spirit. While teaching Vegeta, he tells him that his spirit is much more unstable than Goku's was, with Goku having taken 150 days to complete that stage of training. Some time later, Vegeta has continued to progress at a rapid pace, with Pybara telling him that his spirit is now more polished than Goku's. Telling Vegeta that he will now begin teaching him their abilities, Pybara heals Vegeta of his injuries though tells him it is not a technique he can pull out yet due to it being too advanced and thus Vegeta must start with the basics, Instant Transmission. When Irico informs Vegeta of the arrival of a few of Saganbo's men, Pybara cautions Vegeta on being careful with how he wields his newfound power. Vegeta is initially unsure of what he means until he fires an unexpectedly powerful Galick Beam. Pybara teleports to the battlefield and tells Vegeta that it was due to his own nascent power, having now become much more powerful than he was before. After Vegeta defeats Yuzun, he asks Pybara to be taught a technique that can take down Moro and he agrees despite the protests of the other Yardrats. Two months later, Pybara continues to train Vegeta. He feels the disturbance in the Earths spirit after the Galactic Bandit Brigade appear and confront the Dragon Team but Vegeta refuses to go until he has mastered his new technique. Abilities *'Spirit Control' - The ability to control ki to a greater degree than average. **'Instant Transmission' - A spirit shifting maneuver technique. **'Multi-Form' - A spirit splitting technique. **'Gigantification' - A technique that gives the user a larger size than normal. **'Healing' - An advanced technique that restores a users health. Gallery File:DBS53-7.png|Pybara training Vegeta References Site Navigation es:Pybara Category:Yardrats Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Z Fighters Support